An Interrupted Reunion
by x-Kim0x
Summary: 10/Rose reunion. No daleks involved.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing; well, maybe the statues. **

**A/n: Just a random idea I had in which the Doctor abandons an emergency for a reunion, and the companions walk in... so I came up with this. **

**Reviews are much appreciated. **

"DOCTOR!"

Rose eased herself back onto the familiar couch, which she'd not forgotten even in residing in a parallel universe for two very long, painful and torturous years. It provided a way in which she could cling to her world, to her home universe, to her Doctor, almost. "I can't believe it… it's really you…" She reeled blissfully, reaching an arm out ahead of her, almost enough to touch him.

"It's me… this time I'm not just an image; you can touch me… and I'm not going anywhere if you don't want me to."

The Doctor proceeded to lean forward slightly; such a small, tiny minute movement that it was barely visible to the naked eye. Rose's dampened palm met with the pale complexion of his face after it seemed that an eternity had passed the pair by, under which the Doctor gasped in pleasure. "I've missed you so much," he confided in his teary companion; continuing to emit tears of pure joy, relief and happiness which cascaded sporadically over her beautiful face.

Sighing, Rose allowed a beaming smile to encompass her features. The Doctor was really here, centimetres ahead of her, and was grinning happily back at her. "I missed y-" she began to reciprocate, but her words engaged in an intense duel with those of another.

"DOCTOR!" The voice rung out once again, its owner concealed in the oppressive darkness of the narrow, dingy and neglected hallway.

Instantly recognising the voice, the Doctor put a name to it and glanced around hurriedly. He allowed his eyes to meet with those before him, and gave out a disapproving scowl.

"What is it, Jack?" His very first moment back with his ever so precious Rose lay well and truly in tatters. Ruined, tainted, gone. It should have been so magical, he dwelled, as what he could only describe as a rather dramatic tone of voice stopped him dead in his tracks.

Jack's expression fell in shock as he flinched at the scene before him. "Sweet… Doctor, you haven't seriously forgotten that easily… encase it had escaped your notice when you sauntered off up here, we were actually in the middle of dealing with a batch of deranged statues!" He shrieked, his tones not dissimilar to those employed by the Captain when attempting to prove his innocence having flirted, whether it be with someone of the opposite sex or otherwise.

Gazing intently at Rose's tear stained cheeks as her sobs finally began to subside, the Doctor spoke back to his only male companion. "So… fight them off; I'm busy. I've waited two years to see her again!" He argued desperately with what could almost be described as a squeal behind his words. With this he slipped one arm around Rose's shaking form, and pulled her caringly and comfortingly towards him, with a bruising gentility surrounding his action.

"What with, another water pistol?" Came an interrogating, inescapable voice, as the thundering footsteps which had dominated Buckwell House's flights of stairs; came to an abrupt halt. Having ascended the entire staircase in under two minutes, Donna Noble now peeked into the lounge from behind a beam.

"Maybe a watch?" Martha Jones suggested, making her presence felt as she stumbled into the flat several seconds behind her fellow companion.

The Doctor glanced apologetically at his Rose, a million thoughts channelling inaudibly between the two. "You t-"

"A banana!"

Quickly leaving his recently acquired seat beside the sobbing blonde, the Doctor made no attempt to include gratitude in his words. "You lot are insane! This isn't a time for jokes!"

Jack hissed, and Martha cursed the time lord's stupidity under her breath. Donna, alarmingly, stood beside the two, speechless. "Neither is it a time for happy reunions, but you skipped off straight up here, leaving us to clear up the mess!"

"I thought you were only stupid in human form, now it seems I was wrong!" Martha contributed to the onslaught quickly.

"If it'll get us a moment's peace," the Doctor thought aloud, holding out a hand for Rose to take. His eyes burned into hers as he urged her, begged her, willed her; to take it. "Right… bricks… plant pots… anything heavy; lob it at them!" he instructed his companions, making use of his usual chirpy, confident, authoritative tones, as Rose clung to the hand that he had offered to her for dear life.


End file.
